Rainbow Dash
Rainbow Dash — pegaz, jedna z głównych postaci w serialu. Dba o pogodę nad Ponyville, mieszka w domu na obszarze Cloudsdale. Jest sportsmenką oraz fanką grupy akrobatycznej - Wonderbolts do której chciałaby kiedyś dołączyć. Reprezentuje Klejnot Lojalności. Jest właścicielką żółwia o imieniu Czołg. Powstawanie thumb|leftRainbow Dash dzieli swoje imię i kolorystykę z ziemskim kucykiem generacji trzeciej. Jednak Lauren Faust dała jej charakter i osobowość swojego ulubionego kucyka pierwszej generacji, Firefly. Słodki znaczek Rainbow przechodził przez różne etapy, zaczynając od dwóch niebieskich błyskawic jak u Firefly, przez jedną, szeroką trzy-kolorową błyskawicę, aż w końcu doszedł do swojego teraźniejszego wyglądu. Jest jedynym kucykiem z głównej szóstki, który ma kompletnie proste rzęsy, i też jedynym kucykiem, który zostawia za sobą tęczę po nabraniu wysokiej prędkości.thumb|Pierwsza wersja Rainbow Dash Przedstawienie 'Osobowość' 'Lojalność' :"Rainbow Dash, która przedkłada przyjaciół ponad własne pragnienia, przedstawia LOJALNOŚĆ." : - Twilight Sparkle thumb|Rainbow Dash pierwszy raz pojawia się w "Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1", gdzie przypadkowo wpada na Twilight Sparkle i wpycha ją do błota. Po chwili przedstawiają się sobie, a Rainbow opowiada Twilight o swoim uwielbieniu dla grupy Wonderbolts, a w Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2" dołącza do innych kucyków i wyrusza na poszukiwanie Klejnotów Harmonii. Podobnie jak reszta kucyków stara się dotrzeć do zamku, gdzie umieszczone są klejnoty, ale po drodze zatrzymuje ją Księżycowa Wiedźma i w postaci Shadowbolts, czyli mrocznych sobowtórów Wonderbolts, stara się przekonać Rainbow do wstąpienia w ich szeregi i porzucenia jej towarzyszek, ale Dashie odmawia i pozostaje wierna swoim przyjaciółkom, dzięki czemu zdobywa klejnot lojalności. thumb|leftLojalność Rainbow Dash zostaje wystawiona na próbę w Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 i Część 2". Ona i jej przyjaciółki muszą rozwiązać zagadkę zadaną im przez Discorda oraz grać zgodnie z jego zasadami, aby odzyskać Klejnoty Harmonii. Podczas swojej misji, Dash pada ofiarą manipulacji Discorda, po tym jak ten mówi jej, że jej dom bez niej już dawno by się rozpadł, po czym pokazuje jej wizję ogarniętego chaosem Cloudsdale. Po tym Rainbow odzyskuje swoje skrzydła i porzuca swoje przyjaciółki, łamiąc w ten sposób zasady gry. Jej grzywa i maść stają się wyblakłe. Tuż przed tym jak Applejack mówi, że Rainbow właśnie odlatuje, Twilight uspokaja się, że Rainbow nigdy ich nie zawiedzie, ale w tej właśnie chwili z niedowierzaniem patrzy w niebo. Discord informuje pozostałe kucyki, że zostają zdyskwalifikowane, ponieważ jedna z nich opuściła przedwcześnie labirynt i kończy grę. W tym samym odcinku, kiedy Twilight używa "zaklęcia pamięci" by przywrócić swoje przyjaciółki do ich pierwotnego stanu, Rainbow wcale się tym nie przejmuje. Nie chce podejść wystarczająco blisko, dlatego Twilight i reszta głównej szóstki musi użyć balonu na gorące powietrze by ją złapać. W końcu im się to udaje, a pierwsze słowa, które wypowiada Rainbow po przebudzeniu to: "Jak Ponyville?", "Gdzie są klejnoty?", "Czy zatrzymałyśmy Discorda?". Z Dash u ich boku, kucyki znów użyły magii Klejnotów by pokonać Discorda i przywrócić harmonię w Equestrii. 'Arogancja i lenistwo' thumb|Dashie podczas jednej ze swoich drzemekRainbow Dash jest bardzo pewna swoich umiejętności, co często jest interpretowane przez innych jako lenistwo. Kiedy Twilight Sparkle pierwszy raz spotyka Rainbow Dash, ta nie wykonała swojej pracy przed obchodami Letniego Święta Słońca, która polegała na oczyszczeniu nieba. Zamiast tego leży bezczynnie na chmurze i odkłada pracę na później. Pomimo swojego pozornego lenistwa, spełniła swoje obowiązki w zaledwie dziesięć sekund, pozostawiając Twilight z szeroko otwartymi oczami ze zdziwienia. Jest również liderką ekpiy pogodowej w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy" oraz zawsze towarzyszy swoim przyjaciółkom w różnych misjach, więc mimo swojego pozornego lenistwa jest pracowitym, udzielającym się kucykiem. Razem z Applejack naśmiewa się z Twilight w odcinku "Jesienna przyjaźń". Bawi je, że chociaż Twilight Sparkle nie ma żadnego doświadczenia w bieganiu, a jedyną wiedzę na ten temat posiada z książek, postanawia wziąć udział w wyścigu. Jednak obie podziwiają jej magię i mówią, że są z niej dumne w odcinku "Chwalipięta", w którym nie podobało jej się też, że Trixie przechwalała się swoimi osiągnięciami i sztuczkami, chociaż ona sama również nie należy do osób skromnych. Rainbow Dash nie ukrywa swojego poirytowania zachowaniem jej przyjaciółek, a zwłaszcza Fluttershy, co okazuje jej przez cały pierwszy sezon. Na wyprawie w odcinku "Wyjście smoka" denerwuje ją nieśmiałość Fluttershy, w "Sukces spod igły" wypomina jej, że zawsze sugeruje panikę, a w "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum" za swoje nieudane sztuczki obwinia jej zbyt cichy doping. Warto zauważyć, że pomimo swojej niegrzecznej postawy wobec Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash nigdy jej dotąd nie przeprosiła. Niechętnie pozwala Rarity na metamorfozę na swojej osobie, jednak cały ten czas stoi z poirytowaną miną ("Rój stulecia"). Kiedy Twilight Sparkle stara się przekonać Rarity, że wcale nie jest pośmiewiskiem, Rainbow niegrzecznie dodaje, że "trochę jest". Jej spięcie z Fluttershy powraca w odcinku "Poszukiwacze Smoków", gdzie jednak w przeciwieństwie do odc. "Wyjście smoka", stara się zmusić ją do oglądania wielkiej migracji smoków, ponieważ ta musiała oglądać z nią migrację motyli, jednak Fluttershy gniewnie kopie ją w brzuch i ucieka. W tym samym odcinku drwi również ze Spike'a, co spotyka się z dezaprobatą Rarity. W "Huraganowa Fluttershy" wykazuje się dużą cierpliwością i współczuciem dla swojej przyjaciółki. Podczas gdy Rainbow Dash stara się wspierać i zachęcić Fluttershy do pomocy przy podnoszeniu wody do Cloudsdale, ona odmawia, ponieważ boi się upokorzenia i wstydzi się małej mocy swoich skrzydeł. Na koniec, kiedy Fluttershy udaje się wreszcie przezwyciężyć swoje lęki i wziąć udział w tak ważnym dla pegazów wydarzeniu, Rainbow Dash ściska ją i dumnie nazywa ją "najlepszą lotniczką". :"Jakieś 20% fajniej" :- Rainbow Dash, w stosunku do swojej sukni na Galę. 'Konkurencyjność i wysportowanie' thumb|"Okazało się, że jeszcze bardziej od szybkiego latania lubię... wygrywać!"Rainbow Dash opisuje swoje uwielbienie do wygrywania w czasie retrospekcji z odcinka "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", oraz zdarza jej się wyzywać inne postacie do różnego rodzaju konkursów przez cały czas trwania serii. Kilka razy ścigała się ze swoją stara znajomą Gildą z odcinka "Sposób na gryfa", oraz wyzywa Applejack do różnych sportowych dyscyplin, w "Jesienna przyjaźń". Mimo konkurencyjności i pewności własnych umiejętności, Rainbow źle reaguje na porażkę, a nawet na samą możliwość porażki. Denerwuje się kiedy przegrywa z Applejack prostą grę w rzucanie podkową, stwierdzając, że "nie cierpi przegrywać". W czasie trwania konkursu na Żelaznego Kucyka w wielu konkurencjach używa swoich skrzydeł, co przez Applejack odbierane jest jako oszustwo, ponieważ ona skrzydeł nie posiada. Podczas biegu Spadających Liści, mimo związanych skrzydeł, wciąż ucieka się do oszustwa, więc Applejack nie pozostaje jej dłużna. Pod koniec odcinka dochodzi między nimi do bójki, która kończy się wylądowaniem na ostatnim miejscu. W końcu kucyki przepraszają się nawzajem. Rainbow jest wyjątkowo silna co udowadnia w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa", niszcząc stodołę Applejack.thumb|frame|Rainbow niszczy stodołę. Początkowo w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum", Rainbow udaje się panować nad swoimi emocjami związanymi z brawurowymi sztuczkami, które planowała zaprezentować w czasie Mistrzostw w Lataniu, ale kiedy skrzydlata Rarity pojawia się w Cloudsdale i zwraca na siebie uwagę wszystkich pegazów, Rainbow uwalnia swoje uczucia i zaczyna poważnie panikować. W "Konkurs pupili" urządza konkurs dla swoich przyszłych potencjalnych zwierząt, który składał się z testów szybkości, zwinności, wspaniałości, radykalizmu, a w końcu z wyścigu przeciwko niej. 'Miłość do książek' thumb|leftRainbow Dash odkrywa, że lubi czytać w odcinku "Czytaj i Płacz". W czasie jej pobytu w szpitalu, Twilight oferuje jej do czytania książkę, ale Rainbow odmawia i oburzona mówi, że jest światowej klasy sportowcem,a czytanie jest dla jajogłowych. Po montażu scen przedstawiającym szpitalną nudę, Rainbow niechętnie chwyta za książkę i ku swojemu zdziwieniu odkrywa, że ta historia naprawdę ją wciągnęła, a samo czytanie sprawia jej przyjemność. Rainbow stara się ukryć przed przyjaciółkami, że nowa czynność tak jej się spodobała, a po wypisaniu ze szpitala, włamuje się do niego by pod osłoną nocy spokojnie dokończyć lekturę. Kiedy zostaje przyłapana przyznaje, że czytanie jej się podoba i zrozpaczona nazywa się jajogłową. Twilight pożycza jej kopię opowieści, a Dashie spokojnie ją dokańcza. Odcinek kończy się scenę, w której Rainbow siedzi w swoim pokoju i podniecona zaczyna czytać kolejną książkę z serii. W "Przyjaciel w Potrzebie" i "Too Many Pinkie Pies" widziana jest jak czyta o innej przygodzie Dzielnej Do (ang. Daring Do). 'Okulary' thumbRainbow Dash wiele razy widziana jest w ciemnych okularach przeciwsłonecznych. Ma je na sobie w czasie pikniku w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa". Zakłada je w "Konkurs pupili" by dodać scenie fajności, a także w "Tajemnicza Wybawicielka" kiedy chwali się swoimi bohaterskimi wyczynami. Także w odcinku "Too Many Pinkie Pies" widziana jest w swoich okularach, kiedy się opala. 'Umiejętności' 'Latanie i manipulacja pogodą' thumbthumbthumbRainbow wykazuje się naprawdę imponującą szybkością i zwinnością w powietrzu, co czyni ją świetnym lotnikiem. Przy rozwijaniu ogromnych prędkości, Rainbow zostawia za sobą "tęczową mgłę". W odcinku pierwszym suszy mokrą Twilight za pomocą tęczowego wiru, który sama stworzyła. W czasie trwania serii niejednokrotnie tworzy różne "tęczowe akrobacje". W odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" użyła swoich umiejętności by pomóc Applejack zniszczyć starą stodołę; wzleciała w powietrze na naprawdę dużą wysokość, a potem jak najszybciej pikowała w dół, co sprawiło, że z oczy zaczeła jej się lać łzy. W końcu z impetem uderzyła w stodołę, rozległ się wielki huk i utworzyła się tęczowa chmura, a budynek - rozpadł się w drobny mak. Zadziwiające akrobacje wykonuje również w "Konkurs pupili", kiedy pokazuje zwierzakom jakich sprawności będzie od nich wymagać. Zakończeniem samej konkurencji ma być wyścig z Rainbow, który jednak nie dochodzi do skutku z powodu lawiny głazów w wąwozie. Rainbow Dash wykazuje również umiejętność manipulowania pogodą. W pierwszym odcinku oczyszcza niebo z chmur w zaledwie dziesięć sekund. Dowodzi także ekipą pogodową w odcinku "Pożegnanie Zimy", gdzie razem z innymi pegazami odpędza chmury, sprowadza do miasta ptaki, które odleciały do ciepłych krajów, roztapia śnieg i lód na wodach. W "Rój stulecia" tworzy tornado, które wciąga Parasprite. W "Huraganowa Fluttershy" dowodzi pegazami z Ponyville, które mają utworzyć wystarczająco silne tornado by dostarczyć do Cloudsdale wodę na porę deszczową. W czasie mierzenia siły skrzydeł, wynik Rainbo w wynosi 16.5, podczas, gdy pozostałych pegazów nie przekracza 10. Najbardziej znanym trikiem Rainbow Dash jest Ponaddźwiękowe Bum (ang. Sonic Rainboom), które wprowadzono do serii w odcinku o tej samej nazwie. frame|Ponaddźwiekowe Bum Wtedy wykonała je po raz drugi w swoim życiu; pierwszy raz został przedstawiony w odcinku "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi", gdzie w czasie retrospekcji okazało się, że dzięki temu Rainbow zdobyła swój znaczek. Mimo to, wiele kucyków uważa jednak, że Ponaddźwiękowe Bum to tylko mit, którego nikt nie potrafi wykonać. W odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie - część 1", Księżniczka Celestia prosi Rainbow o wykonanie Ponaddźwiękowego Bum na weselu Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance. Rainbow wykonuje trik bez praktycznie żadnego wysiłku, a całość wychodzi jej idealnie. Jednak we wcześniejszych odcinkach ukazano jak ciężko musiała pracować by doprowadzić tak trudną sztuczkę do takiej perfekcji. . 'Historia' 'Znaczek' thumbW odcinku "Znaczkowa Liga" Rainbow Dash wspomina, że jako pierwsza w klasie dostała swój znaczek. W "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi" opowiada Lidze historię, w jaki sposób go zdobyła. Jej opowieść zaczyna się na obozie dla młodych lotników, gdzie broni Fluttershy przed złośliwościami ze strony kolegów. Wtedy chłopcy zaczynają drwić sobie z Rainbow, dając jej przydomek "Kraksa". Dashie wyzywa łobuzów do wyścigu, który ma rozstrzygnąć, kto z nich jest najszybszy. Bez większego problemu udaje jej się wyprzedzić rywali, odkryć swoją pasję do wygrywania oraz wykonać trik, który nikomu przedtem się nie udał - ponaddźwiękowe bum. Wtedy zdobywa swój znaczek, a także przez przypadek pomaga zdobyć znaczki Fluttershy i swoim przyszłym przyjaciółkom z Ponyville. 'Ponyville' thumb|leftRainbow Dash odpowiada za pogodę w Ponyville. Rozgania chmury z okazji Letniego Święta Słońca, ale też na co dzień dba by mieszkańce mieli słońce nad głowami. Na początku odcinka "Końska plotka", Spike mówi, że niebo jest tak czyste, ponieważ Rainbow na pewno wstała wcześniej i oto zadbała. Rainbow Dash mieszka w 'chmurowym' domku niedalego Ponyv ille, który designem przypomina jej rodzinne miasto, Cloudsdale. 'Znaczkowa Liga' thumbRainbow Dash pomaga Apple Bloom zdobyć jej znaczek, poprzez próbowanie różnych dyscyplin sportowych. Staje się jej trenerką i pomaga młodej klaczce przyśpieszyć naturalny cykl zdobywania znaczków. Każe jej wypróbować między innymi karate, paralotnię i żonglerkę ("Znaczkowa Liga"). Scootaloo, pegaz i jedna z członkiń Ligi Znaczkowej idealizuje Rainbow Dash. W czasie gdy Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle są młodszymi siostrami Applejack i Rarity, Scootaloo nie jest w żadne sposób spokrewniona z Rainbow. Komentarz Lauren Faust na dA - Rainbow i Scootaloo nie są ze sobą spokrewnione. Rainbow pieszczotliwe nazywa Scoot "dzieciakiem" w odcinku "Sowa mądra głowa" i przybywa za kulisy razem z Rarity i Applejack by pogratulować jej zwycięstwa w odcinku "Konkurs talentów". W odcinku "Sleepless in Ponyville" Scootaloo wyznała Rainbow, że chciałaby się od niej uczyć i być jak jej młodsza siostra. Rainbow spodobał się ten pomysł i wzięła klaczkę pod swoje skrzydła. 'Żółw Czołg' :Główny artykuł: Czołg thumb|150px|leftRainbow Dash jest ostatnią z głównych bohaterek, która zapragnęła mieć zwierzaka, a został nim żółw Czołg, wprowadzony do serii w drugim sezonie, w odcinku "Konkurs pupili". Chociaż z początku Rainbow wcale nie chciała zaadoptować Czołga, ponieważ ten był wolny i nie umiał latać, w końcu wybrała go ze względu na jego lojalność; podczas wyścigu inne zwierzęta zignorowały Dashie i skupiły się na przekroczeniu mety, Czołg pomógł jej się uwolnić spod lawiny głazów. Ponadto aż do mety transportował ją na swojej skorupie, dzięki czemu zwyciężył, ponieważ zakończył wyścig z razem z nią, co było niezbędnym warunkiem. Jak na razie żółw Czołg pojawił się we wspomnianym wyżej odcinku oraz dwóch epizodach sezonu trzeciego: "Too Many Pinkie Pies" oraz "Just For Sidekicks". 'Rezydencja' Dom Rainbow Dash został ukazany w odcinku "Sposób na gryfa". Mieszka ona w 'chmurowym' domu wiszącym wysoko gdzieś w pobliżu Ponyville. Ma on białe, klasyczne kolumny, oraz tęczowe strumienie i wodospady. W odcinku "Wyjście smoka" używa ona jednego z takich strumieni by namalować na twarzy tęczowe barwy wojenne. Jej dom został ukazany ponownie w "Samotna imprezka", tym razem z trochę zmodyfikowanym designem. Wnętrze zostało pokazane w "Rój stulecia", a jej sypialnia w "Czytaj i Płacz". Dashhome.jpg|Dom Dashie z odcinka "Sposób na gryfa" 1000px-Rainbow_Dash_home_S1E10.png|Dom Dashie z odcinka "Rój stulecia" 1000px-Rainbow_Dash_sleeping_in_the_bed_S01E10.png|Fragment domu Rainbow 1000px-Rainbow_Dash_home_s1e25.png|Dom Dashie z odcinka "Samotna imprezka" 1000px-S2E16Insiderainbow'house.png|Sypialnia Rainbow Rainbow_Dash's_house.png|Dom Rainbow Dash z odcinka "Wonderbolts Academy" Ciekawostki * Gdyby nie Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, które wykonała w młodości, żadna z pozostałych przyjaciółek nie otrzymałaby swojego Znaczka. * Nie pozwala nikomu dotknąć swoich kopyt. * Nigdy nie płacze przed przyjaciółkami.thumb|Po prawej prawdopodobnie ojciec Rainbow Dash. * Tylko ona potrafi wykonać Ponadźwiękowe Bum (jako jedyny pegaz w Equestrii) * Na początku bała się strasznych opowieści, które opowiadała na kempingu. * Wzięła Scootaloo pod swoje skrzydła. * Tęczową grzywę i ogon ma prawdopodobnie po ojcu. * Większość kucyków tła ma taki sam kolor oczu jak ona. Cytaty ,,Nic nie relaksuje pegaza tak bardzo, jak tarzanie się w chmurkach.'' (Tajemnicza Wybawicielka)'' Wystąpienia Galeria de:Rainbow Dash en:Rainbow Dash es:Rainbow Dash it:Rainbow Dash no:Rainbow Dash sv:Rainbow Dash Kategoria:Główne postaci Kategoria:Pegazy